Supersticiones
by Colorless Queen
Summary: Y si bien Martha se consideraba a si misma escéptica las cosas cambiaban ligeramente cuando de una boda se trataba. [ Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"]


Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221b Baker Street"

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de ACD y la BBC

* * *

Supersticiones

Martha Hudson nunca había sido una persona que creyera en supersticiones, si bien jamás rompería un espejo por voluntad propia no era como si el primer día de cada mes se asegurara de decir la frase "Conejos blancos" tres veces para asegurarse de tener un buen mes. Y si bien Martha se consideraba a si misma escéptica las cosas cambiaban ligeramente cuando de una boda se trataba.

Quizá ella no era el mejor ejemplo de que esas cosas funcionasen, después de todo por mucho que Margaret y sus tías se empeñaron en cumplir con todas las _tradiciones, _aun así su matrimonio terminó fracasando. No importó, si se había asegurado de que la corbata de Frank estuviera perfectamente acomodada, eso no impidió que su marido le fuera infiel en el futuro, o si decidió no usar su collar de perlas, porque al final su marido terminó por darle más de una razón para llorar.

Y sin embargo, entre tantas falsas predicciones a la única a la cual no le prestó atención fue también la única que se volvió realidad.

— _Me alegra que eligieras el mes de Junio — comentó Margaret, mientras observaba las invitaciones — Aunque es algo triste que quieras deshacerte de mí tan rápido._

_ — ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Martha, las palabras de su amiga no tenían sentido, al menos no para ella._

— "_Cásate cuando las rosas de Junio vuelen, y a través de la tierra y el mar irás" — recitó su amiga mientras sostenía la invitación en alto, como si se tratará de una prueba irrefutable de que sus palabras eran verdaderas._

— _Me sorprende que creas en esas cosas — respondió Martha — Aunque admito que se debe tener mucha imaginación para crear tantas supersticiones._

— _Yo no las estoy inventando — exclamó Margaret — Son rimas de la época victoriana, al menos dame algo de crédito por la investigación._

— _Quieres decir ¿qué hay un augurio para cada mes? _

_Margaret asintió y después continuó explicando:_

_ — La mayoría son de buena suerte, excepto por Mayo: "Cásate en el mes de Mayo y seguramente te arrepentirás del día."_

— _No suena alentador._

— _En lo más mínimo, la reina Victoria llegó al extremo de prohibirles a sus hijos casarse en ese mes, menos mal que tu elegiste Junio — Margaret se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, cuando volvió a hablar su voz tenía un tono melancólico — Por alguna extraña razón siento como si este fuera el fin._

— _No otra vez con lo mismo Margaret, ya te he dicho que nada cambiará._

— _Pero ya cambio — insistió de nuevo — En unas semanas te casarás, después te irás del país, formarás una familia y cuando menos te des cuenta…_

— _¿Será el fin de una era? — preguntó con cierto tono de burla._

— _Si, lo será._

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero al final Margaret tuvo razón, después de su boda las cosas nunca fueron iguales. A Martha le gustaba pensar que el tiempo lo arreglaría todo, tiempo era lo que necesitaban para acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida. Sin embargo el tiempo se le agotó cuando Frank le dio la gran noticia de su ascenso y su próxima mudanza a Florida.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran funcionado con su esposo… de nada sirvió lo mucho en que se esforzó por _traer buena suerte _ a su matrimonio, simplemente su relación parecía destinada a fracasar, probablemente Margaret había tenido razón cuando decía que se había precipitado en tomar la decisión.

Aun así Martha se rehusaba a creer en ese tipo de cosas y sin embargo cuando John le entregó la invitación de su boda, no pudo evitar recordar que entre tantas supersticiones solo aquella vieja rima que se había cumplido.

— Sábado 18 de Mayo — susurró mientras leía de nuevo la invitación que John había traído el día anterior. — _"Cásate en el mes de Mayo y seguramente te arrepentirás del día."_

Martha sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea, no era posible que tuviera pensamientos negativos sobre la boda de uno de sus chicos. Era solo una rima, el que se haya cumplido con ella solo había sido una coincidencia. Además el hecho de que se casarán en ese mes, no significaba que su matrimonio fracasaría; conocía a John lo bastante bien como para saber que él no lo permitiría y también lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que se estaba precipitando. Justo como ella lo hizo cuando se casó con Frank y mira como termino aquello. Pero Mary era diferente, ella era una buena mujer, y estaba segura de que no se atrevería a engañar a John.

No había forma de que la simpática mujer que había conocido el día del anuncio del compromiso hiciera algo que dañara a su futuro esposo… Pero Martha sabía por experiencia propia que las apariencias engañan; ¿no era esa la misma forma en que Frank se comportaba frente a los demás? ¿No fue así como ella terminó enamorándose de él? Tan solo para después tener que enfrentarse a una realidad completamente diferente.

"Esto es diferente" pensó Martha, no debía proyectar sus viejos fantasmas en la relación de John y Mary.

"Ellos estarán bien" intentó convencerse mientras preparaba el té de la mañana.

Pero contrario a los buenos deseos de Martha, el futuro tenía preparado otros planes al matrimonio de los Watson. Quizá cuando eso sucediera, Martha finalmente dejaría de ser escéptica.


End file.
